<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth About Devi by ukulele_jazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626432">The Truth About Devi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz'>ukulele_jazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I Feel Sick (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Devi is bi, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Other relationships mentioned - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, just an excuse for me to write tennvi smut, just enjoy the show, tenna is big gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devi decides to take a break from guys for a while, and Tenna knows exactly how to help a girl out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Devi D./Tenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The scene opens with Devi relenting about her past failed relationships and sexual frustrations. Tenna is there to lend a helping hand, so to speak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so fucking bored,” moaned Devi as she studied the scars on her hands, still bright from the whole “getting mad at an evil painting and breaking a glass jar” event. <br/><br/></p><p>“Then, maybe you should try going out some more,” Tenna responded, half joking. She knew that Devi had her reasons for wanting to stay inside, reasons that she respected, although lately it was getting kind of old. But there was only so much pushing Tenna could do. And after she had convinced Devi to call her crazy ex, well...she almost stopped pushing altogether. <br/><br/></p><p>“No, I’m bored of being in all of these bullshit relationships with jackasses,” Devi lamented, covering her face with her hands in a dramatic display. “God, it’s just my luck that the last guy I go out with turns out to be a goddamn maniac! Makes me wonder why I ever went back to men in the first place,” she laughed, droning on.</p><p>Devi was comfortable with her sexuality, and Tenna envied her for that because for the longest time she wasn’t. When they first met Devi was really open about her preferences, her likes and dislikes, why big corporations are stifling creativity, etc. And the more Tenna got to know her, the more she grew to like her. And that “liking” may have grown into something else Tenna didn’t want to fully admit to herself; definitely not to Devi. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what helps me when I'm feeling down about my shit relationships?" Tenna asked, pulling something out from underneath her bed. </p><p> </p><p>Devi looked over at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"My vibrator!" She announced triumphantly, holding up the wand like she was about to cast some sort of sex spell. </p><p> </p><p>Devi stared at her for a moment before laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"Seriously, this thing has like three different settings and internal stimulation, it rocks!" Tenna emphasized her point by turning the toy on and adjusting the vibrational frequencies. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'm interested in borrowing your old vibrator. Besides, isn't that, like, unsanitary?" Devi asked. </p><p> </p><p>Tenna scoffed, acting offended. "No way, people share toys all the time. In porn they always use the same one. And I always wash mine, anyway," she said, shoving the vibrator back under the bed. </p><p>"What porn are you watching? And I think they use the same one because they put condoms on them," Devi explained. "And I don't even need a vibe to get off."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, when <em>was</em> the last time you got off?" Tenna asked, flipping over on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Devi thought for a moment. "Oh, well, I can't actually remember. Probably right before Nny and I broke up." She seemed to shudder at even saying his name, hugging her knees to her chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're overdue for a bit of self-exploration then," Tenna encouraged. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess," Devi thought aloud. "But it's not like I ever used to, ya know, masturbate that much before."</p><p> </p><p>"So, why not give it another shot?" said Tenna. "I mean, only if you're comfortable of course."</p><p> </p><p>Devi smiled shyly. "It's not that, really. It's just, I think I may have, um kind of <em>forgotten  </em>how to do it." She laughed sheepishly. "God, who forgets how to masturbate?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it might feel weird if you haven't done it in a while, or ever," Tenna reassured Devi, sitting up again. "You just have to see what feels right."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right," Devi agreed. A moment of silence passed before Devi spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think that maybe, um, you could help me?" Devi asked quietly, not meeting Tenna's gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Tenna stared at her friend, stunned. Had she heard Devi right? I mean, she definitely wanted to help her, especially with this because secretly she <em>always </em>wanted to do something like this with Devi, but she also worried that this was something Devi might come to regret. Her friendship was the single most important thing in her life, and Tenna was terrified of messing up their dynamic.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Tenna asked softly.</p><p>"Yes, but, only if you're sure too," Devi replied, glancing at Tenna. </p><p>Tenna jumped up excitedly. "I-I'm sure!" she said ten times more enthusiastically than she would have liked. "So like, when do you wanna do this? Now, or soon, or like on Teusday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe now?" Devi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so now as in 'right now' or now as in sometime today?"</p><p>Devi snickered. "Like, right now."</p><p> </p><p>Tenna grinned. "Heh, awesome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tenna and Devi have an underpants party. That’s it :).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been too long since I’ve written smut. What do you think about this pairing? Oh, by the way, feel free to follow me on Twitter @unholiestgoat. Or don’t, whatever tickles your pickle.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenna moved to Devi’s position on the couch, and tentatively pressed their lips together. ‘Wow, so soft,’ she thought absently. <br/><br/></p><p>She began moving her hands up and down Devi’s sides. She was quick to remove her shirt and unclasp her bra. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mmmm,” Devi moaned as Tenna’s tongue traced her left breast. She bit down lightly, twisting the other nipple with her thumb and forefinger. </p><p>Tenna moved back up to her friend’s face, kissing her fiercely whilst trailing her fingers down to Devi’s pants. <br/><br/></p><p>“You sure you wanna do this?” Tenna asked cautiously. She was worried she was being too eager, but Devi’s soft hand on her arm melted those fears away. <br/><br/></p><p>“Of course I am, now hurry up,” she urged, yanking down her cargo shorts and panties.</p><p>Tenna began placing kisses down Devi’s body, starting with her neck (that tickles! she complained) past her breasts, and finally ending at the mound of her sex. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Taking two fingers, Tenna brought them to her mouth and sucked before bringing them back to Devi’s soft pussy, tracing her outer lips. <br/><br/></p><p>“Come on,” Devi urged her, gyrating against the teasing appendages. <br/><br/></p><p>“Be patient,” Tenna Said. “Don’t worry, I’ll still fuck you.” <br/><br/></p><p>“I thought you were just going to teach me how to jerk off,” Devi laughed. <br/><br/></p><p>“Mm, but this is so much better, isn’t it?” Tenna said, making her point by slowly easing her middle finger inside Devi’s wet heat. </p><p>“F-fuck, yes,” Devi groaned, pushing back against the intrusion until Tenna’s finger was in up to the knuckle.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed in another finger and continued to pump them in and out until Devi was a moaning, writhing mess on the couch. Tenna removed them which earned her a disappointed whine that was quickly replaced by one of pure pleasure as she began to eat Devi out. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, hah,” Devi gasped as Tenna moved her tongue across her clit, sucking and nibbling eagerly. <br/><br/></p><p>“God, that feels so fucking good.” <br/><br/></p><p>Tenna moaned at the praise and doubled her efforts, fingering her again in tandem. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ah, hold on,” Devi said after a minute. “I’m getting a leg cramp.” They both laughed as she repositioned herself. <br/><br/></p><p>“Actually, can we move to the floor?” Tenna asked. “I kind of want to try something. Lemme just grab a towel.”</p><p> </p><p>Tenna came back and placed two bath towels on the ground. </p><p>“Hey, I just cleaned,” she said when Devi rolled her eyes. <br/><br/></p><p>“Okay, feel free to say no to this but, maybe we could try 69ing?” Tenna asked. “I’ve only ever done it once with this girl from Venice, but it was really hot.” </p><p> “Sure, why the hell not,” Devi replied, entire body flush with desire. “But why not do it on the bed? </p><p>“It’s too small for this. Oh, and don’t worry, she didn’t give me any weird, foreign STDs.” </p><p>Devi chuckled. “Good to know.” <br/><br/></p><p>The first few attempts at positioning didn’t work out very well, but with a few precise cushion placements it became about 25% less messy. <br/><br/></p><p>“Harder,” Devi chocked out as Tenna tongue fucked and fingered her vigorously. “Ah, I’m gonna c-come.” <br/><br/></p><p>Tenna continued to suck and tease her friend’s pussy until she could feel her clenching around her fingers. She could feel herself approaching the precipice quickly too, and was practically riding Devi’s face. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ugh, fuck,” she spit as the knot in her stomach exploded, shards of bliss radiating throughout her body. </p><p>The two collapsed on top of the towels, sweaty and completely spent. <br/><br/></p><p>“Wow, that was, wow,” Devi breathed out, at a loss for words. “Um, thanks for the help.” <br/><br/></p><p>“Heh, no problem, always here to lend a hand, if you know what I mean?” Tenna said, using one of the towels to clean herself up a bit. <br/><br/></p><p>Devi grabbed a pack of cigarettes off of the nightstand and lit one. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the atmosphere. <br/><br/></p><p>“So, do you maybe want to grab lunch tomorrow at Eat or Die?, I’ve really been craving some Chinese lately,” Tenna said, taking a long drag.</p><p> </p><p>Devi smiled contentedly, resting against her friend’s shoulder. “Actually, yah,” she replied. “I think I’d like that.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>